Unnamed Onlies
A list of unnamed Onlies, inhabitants of Miri's homeworld. Boy Creature The boy creature was one of the onlies that was beginning to turn into a grup. Children entering puberty developed the fatal form of the life prolongation complex. Although it prolonged this child's life, as he was entering adulthood he became insane and dangerous before dying. He apparently used to have a tricycle that he was quite fond of. ( ) See also * Blonde Girl The''' blonde girl''' was a member of the onlies. She suffered from a life prolongation complex that, although it prolonged her life, would kill her when she reached puberty. ( ) Brown haired boy This brown haired boy was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Boys Who Stole Communicators s]] These boys helped Jahn steal the communicators from the away team from the . ( ) Boy in Army helmet The boy in the Army helmet was one of the onlies. He lived on Miri's world in 2266. He was nearly three hundred years old due to the life prolongation complex which greatly extend the lifespan of an ordinary cell. The complex had a fatal flaw – it killed adults, but not before making them insane and homicidal. When a landing party from the Enterprise beamed down to the planet, this boy along with the other children attacked them because they feared adults. ( ) Boys in Army helmets Three boys with army helmets lived on Miri's planet and where in a group of onlies led by her. They helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. They all suffered from the life prolongation complex.( ) Boy in Baseball cap This boy in Baseball cap was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Boy in Cowboy hat This boy in Cowboy hat was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Boy in Football helmet This boy in Football helmet was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Boy in metal helmet This boy in metal helmet was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Brunette Girl The brunette girl lived on Miri's planet and was hundreds of years old due to a life prolongation complex. When the landing party from the Enterprise appeared on the planet, she and the other children attacked them. They feared adults because the life prolongation turned those who entered puberty into insane homicidal maniacs. ( ) Chubby Little Boy The chubby little boy lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. He helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. ( ) Dirty-Faced Girl ]] The dirty faced girl lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. She suffered from the life prolongation complex. ( ) Girl with hat The girl with hat lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. She helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. She suffered from the life prolongation complex. ( ) Jahn's Friend Jahn's friend was an onlie that lived on Miri's planet and suffered from the life prolongation complex. He was Jahn's best friend and followed him without question. Jahn's friend enjoyed being the center of attention, and role-played as authority figures including a teacher and a policeman. He was usually one of the first to suggest punishing others, and fostered a mob-mentality through his chanting of "Bonk! Bonk!" and the like. He carried a wrench that he used to bludgeon Captain Kirk. ( ) Little Blonde Girl ]] The little blonde girl was in a group of onlies led by Jahn. She helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. She suffered from the life prolongation complex. ( ) Little Girl The little girl was a member of the onlies, a group of children suffering from the life prolongation complex. ( ) Red haired girl This red haired girl was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Redheaded Boy The redheaded boy was an onlie that was entering into puberty and started to show the fatal effects of the life prolongation complex that prolonged life in children, but caused insanity and homicidal tendencies before killing them. ( ) de:Liste von Kleinlingen Onlies Category:Onlies